Shaping Shadow Weapons
These are the new weapons and technology found in the Shaping Shadow Series that are not canon. Some of them build off of canon weapons and technology. New Technology Pegasus Power Armor Variants Over the years, the Enclave has developed several variants of Pegasus power armor. The original model is designated as the Mark 1. The Mark 2 was developed about 50 years after the sealing of the clouds to increase their power armor numbers and prove they could do it without help from the Ministry of Wartime Technology. The Mark 2 is a stronger and hardier variant than the Mark 1. It had the advantage of time and use to see where to improve it. It also had the advantage of abundant resources for it's development and production. The Mark 2 is considered the pinnacle of the pegasus power armor variants and it is the most aesthetically pleasing. The Mark 3 was designed with resource protection in mind while boosting the number of power armored soldiers. It is the weakest of the variants but still provides the wearer with superior armor to basic plate armor. Because it was designed to use as little resources as possible, it is ugly armor. Functional but ugly. Mark 3s make up half of the pegasus power armor in the Enclave. The Mark 4 was released a few years before Shaping Shadow begins. The armor was designed for specialized use and produced in lower quantities. Few consider it better than the Mark 2, although it does edge out the Mark 2 on all tests. The Mark 2 is still considered better, in part because of aesthetics. While it does not have the beauty of the Mark 2, it has a sharp, intimidating image. Pegasus power armor from the war are still being used. The power armor is almost always painted black or a dark green. Most power armor is used by heavy weapons units and other units designated to be the first in. Aerial Combat Units sometimes use power armor, but often chose medium plate armor for maneuverability. The Wonderbolts all use power armor, although the model is up to the individual. All of their armor is painted with their colors. Any power armor used by the Wonderbolts has been further fine tuned and enhanced. Most prefer the Mark 2, but the Mark 4 is gaining acceptance. No Wonderbolt would be caught dead in Mark 3 armor, even modified Mark 3. Delta Rifle Modification Rifles have developed different models over the years. Delta is the designation given to rifles that have been modified to tie into the E.F.S. of power armor. The Delta models are the first to connect the rifle and the E.F.S. system. They are brand new, only coming into play over the ten years before the book. They help compensate for the distance errors in the E.F.S. with minor maneuverability from their mounts. GPER - Grand Pegasus Enclave Rifle The rifle is usually called by its phonetic name, Jeeper. It is a battle rifle for a battle saddle and the first post war rifle the Enclave developed. The Alpha variant is short barreled while the Bravo variant is a longer barrel. The rifle is made to take one of two rounds. The 76-2 fires the 7.62mm round. The 55-6 fires the 5.56mm round. EMG - Enclave Machine Gun The EMG is a fully automatic machine gun designed to be used on a battle saddle. It is lightweight and fires 5.56mm rounds. There is a rare 76-2 variant. The gun is fed by a 30 round box magazine from the top. The EMG was developed from the MG, Machine Gun, the Equestrian version. The decades took their tole on the original MGs, forcing replacements to be made. The replacement was named the EMG to lay claim to the rifle design, despite no changes being made. Novasurge Battlerifle The Novasurge Battlerifle is an improved variant on the original. It sacrifices rate of fire for an even more powerful blast. Only 7 were produced, one for each member of the Inquisitors and then the prototype model for their first officer. Star Dust Old War Weapons & Armor Equestrian Weapons & Armor 6 Inch Naval Gun 16 Inch Naval Gun CD-2 25mm City Defense Gun 7.62x51mm Medium Machine Gun Pegasus Bombs Applesnack Submachine Gun Applejack Rifle RD-44 Rifle Pegasus Naval Combat Armor Project AZRS1 Project AZRS2 DCD Shotgun Zebra Weapons & Armor Type 38 Rifle (Zebra Rifle) Type 30 Rifle (Bolt Action) Type 35 (Semiautomatic) Type 99 Light Machine Gun Type 100 Submachine Gun Type 92 Machine Gun Type 41 Combat Knife Type 94 Mountain Gun Type 98 Cannon Type 96 Anti Air Guns Type 26 Revolver Type 14 Pistol Type 98 Sword Xyuzunto Saber Type 95 Uniform Type 2 Combat Armor Signature Equipment Kifo Herixleta Kifo Herixelta (Literally translated to Death Blessed Bringer) is an enchanted Zebra sword. It is a hoof forged straight blade with several enchantments, designed for Mwokozi himself. Xynuzunto Sabers are straight, thin bladed sabers, which is contrary to the usual curved sabers and swords. Xynuzunto blades were almost never forged, one reason being that it is only good for thrusting. Kifo Herixleta acts as soul jar, holding within it a master of the sword to help guide and keep Mwokozi well training in it's use. The blade is enchanted with heat. When the user applies heat, it can go from all the way to sharp hot that can cauterize the flesh as it slices through it or be engulfed in flames. When heat is removed the blade can frost over creating a burning cold. It's belt is enchanted and designed to keep the sword in perfect condition. A plain version of a Xynyzynto saber. And a small sample version of the Sword. Mwokozi's Type 26 Revolver A Zebra break-action revolver. It was rare, the standard being the Type 14 semiautomatic pistol. It's cylinder is the standard six shot configuration. It fires 44 Zebra, an adapted round from the 44 Magnum. Since it's parent case is the 44 Magnum, it can fire it with no problem. The pistol is enchanted with fire rounds that can burn or ignite targets. The enchanted gem is protected within the gun so it doesn't shatter. The revolver is designed for use with an enchanted hoof band that locks onto the pistol's grip, in a similar fashion as magnets. There is no trigger. The hammer is square and pops up slightly at the rear of the pistol. It is designed for the user to 'palm' the hammer back so it can be snapped forward by a spring and ram into the firing in to fire a round. The Revolver was given to Mowkozi when he was appointed as General Protector of the Zebra Empire. IMAGE: A real Japanese Type 26 revolver. The Zebra version has no trigger and the hammer its above the frame for the hoof action. Also, this is chambered in 9mm Japanese, Mwokozi's is chambered is the larger 44 Zebra. The Handle is used as the latch point for the band. Soarin's Lightning Created by Walter Arms Company, Soarin's Lightning is a Pegasus Sniper Rifle and the sister gun of Spitfire's Thunder, an enchanted anti-machine rifle. Instead of a thunder, Soarin's Lightning fired a charged round that strikes the target with both a physical round and magical lightning energy. It's body is painted with blue and white lightning bolts that seem to dance when gazed upon. Mwokozi's Cloak A Zebra invisibility cloak that is ornate, being designed for Mwokozi himself. It is colorful, embroidered and has several Zebra symbols on it. The design is so it can be fashionably warn to social engagements, diplomatic meetings, and other gatherings without it being identified as a, Invisibility cloak. Category:Weapons Category:Unique Weapons Category:Technology Category:Fallout Equestria: Shaping Shadow